starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Danni Quee
Danni Quee var en videnskabskvinde og jedi for den Nye Republik under Yuuzhan Vong Krigen. Biografi Tidligt liv Danni var datter af en astrofysiks mor og en bureaukratisk far. Hendes forældre blev skilt da hun var et barn, og Danni valgte at blive med sin mor. Da Danni var 15 år forlod hun Kerne Planeterne. Hun sluttede sig til Extragalactic Society, og blev stationeret på Belkadan i 22 ABY.Vector Prime Opdagelsen af Yuuzhan Vongerne I 25 ABY ledte Danni ExGal-4 faciliteten på Belkadan, og blev interesseret da forskerne på basen opdagede en asteroide, der var sluppet ind i galaksen. De fulgte "asteroiden", og Danni og hendes folk fandt ud af at den var på en kollisions kurs med planeten Helska IV. Efter at omklassificere "asteroiden" som en "komet" fordi de fandt en hale på den, samlede Danni to medlemmer af hendes hold, Bensin Tomri og Cho Badeleg, og de rejste i deres Spacecaster for at undersøge hvorfor "kometen"s kollision ikke havde fået Helska IV til at eksplodere. Da de rejste til Helska IV opdagede de tre at "kometen" i virkeligheden var et af Yuuzhan Vongernes worldships. Spacecasteren blev fanget, og Tomri og Badeleg blev dræbt. Danni blev holdt i live efter ønske fra Yomin Carr, en Yuuzhan Vong kriger der havde infiltreret ExGal-4. Danni blev set som et værdigt offer til deres guder og blev holdt fanget på Helska IV indtil hun skulle ofres. Imens ødelagde Yomin Carr udposten på Belkadan, og efterlod ingen overlevende. På Helska IV blev Danni snart mødt af en anden fange, Jedien Miko Reglia, og var vidne til hans tortur da yammosken prøvede at knække ham. Efter Jacen Solo følte hende i Kraften ankom han til Helska IV for at redde både Danni og Miko. Men Danni måtte se til med rædsel men Miko ofrede sig selv sammen med to Yuuzhan Vong krigere i et forsøg på at lade dem flygte. Senere aktiviteter To måneder efter hendes flugt fra Helska IV fulgte Danni med Leia Organa Solo til Coruscant for at fortælle Senatet om den trussel Yuuzhan Vongerne udgjorde for galaksen. Da senatet afviste Leia's advarsler som et forsøg på at få magt, rejste Danni hjem til Commenor for at bruge tid med sin familie og komme sig over sin tid på Helska IV.Dark Tide I: Onslaught Danni brugte noget tid på at træne sine evner med Kraften under Jaina Solos instruktioner, og fulgte med Jaina og Leia til en konferrence på Agamar for at overtale Agamarianerne til at huse flygtningene fra de planeter Yuuzhan Vongerne havde besat. På grund af Leia's status som en helt og Danni's rapport om Yuuzhan Vong trusslen, sagde Agamarianerne ja til at huse flygtningene. Efter konferencen fulgte Jaina og Danni med Leia til Dubrillion, og hjalp senere Leia med at finde nogle forklædte Yuuzhan Vong agenter med Kraften. Da hun gjorde det beskyttede hun Lando Calrissian fra et angreb fra Yuuzhan Vong spionerne. Leia og Danni rejste derefter til Bastion for at møde Storadmiral Gilad Pellaeon omkring Imperiet hjælp mod Yuuzhan Vongerne.Dark Tide II: Ruin Lige før Vongernes angreb på Coruscant, blev Danni stationeret med Saba Sebatyne og hendes Wild Knights eskadrille, og hjalp med angrebene mod Yuuzhan Vongerne.Star by Star Danni deltog i Slaget om Arkania, og var på Eclipse da Yuuzhan Vongerne jagede Booster Terrik gennem systemet. Senere i Krigen spillede Danni en stor rolle mod Vongernes yammosks, og opfandt en taktik kendt som "yammosk jamming." Denne taktik gav den Galaktiske Alliance en mulighed for at forhindre Yuuzhan Vongernes kommunikation ved at blokkere signalet fra yammosken til skibene, der sendte Yuuzhan Vong tropperne i uorden. redder Danni's liv på Zonama Sekot.]] I de sidste måneder af krigen fulgte hun med Jacen, Mara Jade Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, og flere andre til de Ukendte Regioner i et forsøg på at finde den levende planet, Zonama Sekot. Hun og Jacen voksede tættere sammen, og var måske blevet forelskede hvis de ikke var blevet adskilt.Force Heretic trilogien I slutningen af Yuuzhan Vong Krigen, blev Danni på Zonama Sekot (sammen med Tahiri Veila og Tekli) for at studere planetens dyre- og planteliv, mens Jacen rejste for at følge sin egen vej.The Unifying Force Quee fortsatte med at være et medlem af den Nye Jedi Orden, men efter Luke Skywalker's Jedi stormøde på Ossus i 36 ABY, meldte hun sig ud af ordenen.Dark Nest III: The Swarm War Bag scenerne *Danni Quee optrådte først i romanen Vector Prime, og blev skabt af R. A. Salvatore. *Danni var oprindelig tiltænkt til at være hovedpersonen i den aflyste Knightfall trilogi. Men efter den første af bøgerne blev skrevet, blev trilogien aflyst pga. utilfredshed fra LFL og Del Rey der ikke kunne lide hvordan historien udviklede sig. Optrædener *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Balance Point'' *''Knightfall I: Jedi Storm'' *''Knightfall II: Jedi Fire'' *''Knightfall III: Jedi Blood'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' Kilder *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact Files'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Noter og referencer Kategori:Nye Jedi Orden Kategori:Videnskabsfolk Quee Danni